


Traffic Jam

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurry! hurry! hurry!</p><p> </p><p>**IN NEED OF PROMPTS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

Holra baby tadpoles  
Rn I trying to kill as many fleas as I can

I really hate fleas why do we even need fleas in this world  
Sorry about my ranting on to the prompt 

Thanks for the prompt btw

☆☆◇◇☆☆◇◇☆☆◇◇☆☆ 

Prompt:  
Can you do a baby ash one where Ashton is having tons of accidents like wetting the bed, and wetting himself during the day and when they get stuck on traffic ? And then Ashton gets really upset? And because he's not in his headspace he's wearing underwear but he later goes into the headspace of 2 x 

You heard the woman (sorry if you are a guy) on to the story 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

Ashton: 2 yr old head space  
Michael: daddy  
Ashton's pov 

"Oh come on" I yell at the stupid car in front of me. I really want to go home and get into my head space and cuddle with daddy. Today I had to be a big boy and I really didnt like it. I also really have to go pee and I don't know if I can hold it. 

I don't have a nappy or a pull up on. I only have underwear on and that won't protect me from getting my pants wet.  
I moved the car forward a little bit but almost hitting the car infront of me. Im like almost home but this stupid construction that going on is makeing every one slow down. 

After thirty minutes of inching forward I am finally free and i really have to go pee. I speed off going as fast as the speed limit will let me.

When I have to slow down again. "Come on I need to pee!!" I say as i roll passed a little car accident. As soon I said it I started peeing on my self.  
"No no no n-no" I say while starting crying, "A-All I wanted t-to do is go h-home. I-I just w-wanted to go h-home." 

(Gonna add some extra stuff cuz I can do what I want cuz I'm punk rock) 

I finally get to the house. I pull into the drive way. I turn off the car and I just sit there not getting out. I just sit there not knowing what to do. I try to think clearly but I can't get past the thought that I peed and I didn't have any protection on. 

*15 minutes later cuz I feel like it * 

I'm still sitting here I know that I'm in my headspace right now. *tap*  
*tap*  
*tap*  
I look up to see daddy outside the door. He opens the door. "Ashyboo why are you sitting in the car alone?" He asks. I just reply with a shrug. "Baby are you in your headspace?"  
I nod my head. "M-Me wet" I say as I start crying "I iz s-sowwy. I twy to make h-home 'fore i w-wet but there was t-twaffic." 

"It's okay baby" Daddy says to me," I have an idea why don't we go inside a take a little bath? How does that sound?"  
"With bubbles?"I ask. 

"With bubbles." He agrees as he picks me up and start to head inside.

"And twoys?" I ask hopefully. 

"Yes baby boy with toys." He says as he closes the front door after going inside. 

Daddy sits me down on the counter as he starts the bath. Not forgetting to pit bubbles in the bath.  
"Lets get you out of those icky clothes shall we?"He says as he starts undressing me. He turns the water off and test it to his liking. 

"Come on baby boy let get you all cleaned up" He says as he lifts me up and puts me in the bath. Daddy starts cleaning me while I play with my TMNT action figures. Soon I realize that daddy was pulling me out of the bath and wrapping me up in. A really fluffy baby blue towel. 

My daddy looks down at me and I look up at him. "I wove you daddy." I say to him as he looks down at me.  
"I love you too." ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ Thank you for reading please I really need prompts if I don't get prompts there will be no more stories so I need you my little tadpoles to help


End file.
